Just a Toy
by LostOceanKit
Summary: "Sold...?" She whispered. Karen looked at her, her hands moving to apply ointment to the pale skinned girl's arms. "What do you mean sold…?""That miserable piece of shit that did this to you, sells females to rich sons of bitches who want play toys." Raven frowned, wincing as Karen aided to her wounds. "Toys?"
1. Sold

**So I know I have another story posted that isn't even finished yet but I can't get this idea out of my head and when you have that issue, I guess the only way to solve it is to.. well write it out.. So here it goes.**

 **Not everyone is involved in this story. There will be mentions of various characters. It'll mostly be Raven's point of view (Following from third person; otherwise using the terms like she and stuff;; for those who don't know what it means) I got this idea from some game/graphic novel called "Kissed by the Baddest Bidder." Obviously this isn't that story, it's my own.**

 **Hope you enjoy this story! THERE ARE POSSIBLE TRIGGERS IN THIS STORY! Ranging from Rape to underage drinking/drug usage, language and I'm not 100% sure just yet.**

 **This is an AU story. So there's chances of Ooc-ness and other oddities.**

 **I don't own Teen Titans! I own this plot and that's it.. But hey, that's fine by me!**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **Chapter 1: Sold**

It was different than any other night for 17-year-old Raven Roth. She had arrived home about 8 and found her father standing in their living room with a couple of big burly men, waiting for the young woman to arrive home.

"Where's mom?" She asked, pausing to look at her father. It wasn't unusual for her mom to not be home when she came home from working after school. Her mother was a Trauma Nurse after all and worked the night shift most of the week. Her father's cool gaze locked on the Violette's eyes.

"She's at work." He answered simply. Raven remained silent before turning to go towards the stairs to her room. As she turned, one of the men grabbed her arm, tugging her back. The 17-year-old frowned. Mr. Roth continued to look at her as she shot him a questioning look. The man holding her nodded, grabbing her chin roughly and turning her head from side to side.

"She'll do." He stated in a tone that Raven couldn't place. Raven frown in confusion. _She'll do? Do for what?_ She thought to herself. As the thought crossed her mind, the man yanked her towards the door. Raven let out a gasp.

"Dad?!" She shrieked as she was dragged out the front door of their home. Her father stood in the doorway, watching as the other man followed her and the brute that was now forcing her into a large van. She struggled, opening her mouth to scream before she was suddenly hit with just enough force to knock her out.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

When she finally woke back up, she felt groggily and disoriented. She brought her hand up to run it through her hair, only to stop half way as she heard rattling. Raven looked down to her hand and spotted a metal cuff chained to her wrist. She yanked her wrist up above her head. "What the.." She started before she heard heavy footsteps. Raven pressed her back against the wall as hard as she could. Her deep purple eyes darted towards the entryway of where she currently resided. A man dressed in an expensive suit stood in the way. A mask covered all but one of his eyes as he gazed at her.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked, coolly. His voice was monotone, cold and uncaring. She shook her head. He chuckled darkly. "Your father owes me a lot of money. Money that he can't repay. In order to repay that debt he owes, he has given you to me to sell so that I may reclaim the money he owes me."

Raven's eyes widened. Her father had _sold_ her to this man? Her father who had always taken such good care of her and her mother. She felt her lip tremble at the thought and frowned, trying to cover the sadness that had struck her with those cold and bitter words. She shook her head. "You're lying..." She responded quietly. The man laughed coldly.

"Oh, my dear child... I'm telling the truth. I find it far more entertaining to tell the truth." He stated pure amusement in his voice. She felt her shoulder sag, unable to cover the tears that now built up in her dark eyes.

After just a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "By the way, my name is Slade Wilson. What, child, is your name?" He asked. Raven frowned again and bit her lip.

"None of your business." She shot back. Slade stepped closer to her. He raised his hand and back-handed her across the face. Raven let out a gasp as her head jerked to the side due to the force of the hit.

"I asked you what your name is." He stated simply. "I demand an answer."

She scoffed and looked at him. "I'm not answering you." She stated venomously. He growled, grabbing a handful of hair and yanking her head up to look at him. She let out a small cry of surprise, grabbing at his wrist with her hands.

"I own you, child! I demand to know your name."

Raven struggled to shove his hand away. "No!" She hissed. Slade shoved her down towards the mattress on the floor. "I will break you." He stated, simply. "You will obey me."

The Violette looked at him with a look of sheer terror. He pulled his belt undone and raised it above her head. Raven threw her arms above her head, shielding herself from the oncoming strike. Slade swung the belt with half the force he could muster. As the belt wrapped around her side, she let out a scream of pain. He repeatedly struck her, ignoring her screams as the belt wrapped around whatever part of her body it could reach.

It was a good ten minutes of being beaten, that Raven laid curled up on the mattress, finally whispering her name to the man who stood before her. She kept her head buried in her arms, gasping in pain as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "R... Raven... Roth..." She sobbed. The man before her smirked beneath the mask.

"Good girl." He stated. "Now I have business to attend to." The man replaced his belt into its original position and turned to the exit. "I'll send someone to tend to your wounds." He sighed in a somewhat disappointed way. "I guess we'll have to wait to sell you until next weekend's auction." He shook his head and left the makeshift room.

It was about thirty minutes later that a young woman around her age slid into her area. Raven leaned away, eyeing the girl with suspicion. The girl smiled softly. "It's alright." She stated, putting a hand up in front of her. "My name is Karen Beecher." She spoke softly. The Violette looked at her, relaxing just a sliver. She noted dark welts on the mocha skinned girl. "It's normal to get beaten when you don't listen." Karen said, noticing Raven's gaze on her fresh wounds. "Part of why I haven't been sold yet." She announced proudly. Raven frowned.  
"Sold...?" She whispered. Karen looked at her, her hands moving to apply ointment to the pale skinned girl's arms. "What do you mean sold…?"

"That miserable piece of shit that did this to you, sells females to rich sons of bitches who want play toys."

Raven frowned, wincing as Karen aided to her wounds. "Toys?" She asked, hoping her fears weren't correct on what her gut feelings were telling her.

Karen paused. She sighed. "Sex toys, slaves. Whatever the bidders want us for." She replied. The Violette looked at her, her mouth hung open a bit. An expression of horror rested on her face.

"Are you serious?" She whispered. Karen nodded.

"Dead."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **So this is chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. I have a couple more ideas I want to work on but those will be dealt with later. I am still at a dead lock with Titans Karaoke Night.**

 **Those who read my stuff, thank you! You guys rock! You're the best! I love you all! I think I might do a mailbag type thing for any reviews! First person to review gets a chapter dedication!**

 **Later for now!**

 ***RavenLostInTheDark***


	2. Auction

**So I have a few reviews to answer/reply to! Thanks to those who've reviewed this so far. Here is the mailbox for this chapter!**

 **Allen Blaster** _ **-**_ _That went downhill... fast... it was pretty well written though. I sometimes like to read these stories with the shorter chapters, and this one did catch my eye since I've seen you reading so many of my stories as of late. So I decided to give this one a try. My only suggestion is to put a warning in bold at the beginning of the chapter if said chapter contains severe scenes like rape and suicide. Other than that, great! I look forward to your next chapter._

 _ **It did go downhill pretty fast but I was trying to jump into the main storyline when things get really good! Thank you though! I'm glad you thought it was well written! That means a lot coming from one of my favorite authors on this site! I will remember to put in warnings at those certain points because I know that some people like to skip through the warnings/disclaimers and get into the stories!**_

 **Adrinsane** \- _Very strong. Hope you see this story through, keep it up_

 _ **Thank you! I'm grateful for your encouraging words!**_

 **HelgaButterCup-** _sounds interesting! wonder what will happen :)_

 _ **I'm glad you enjoyed chapter one! I hope it doesn't disappoint you in the future chapters!**_

 **Guest/Anonymous-** _It's only one chapter and I don't have anything nice to say about your story. Why do writers like you think rape is an interesting, original and "edgy" story element? It's so over done, especially for female characters. Let me guess: she falls in love with a boy who was supposed to rape her (who I'm assuming is gonna be beast boy)? She gets pregnant? We have to read in gross detail as she gets raped? Great. Maybe you'll prove me wrong and you'll make this story a lot better than it sounds, and I'll gladly eat my words. Or better yet, maybe you'll scrap this idea altogether and forget this boring, edgy sexist bullshit. Oh well, a reader can dream. :)_

 _ **So I know there's always be a critic and it seems you're the first one I have to deal with. I know that rape isn't something fun and exciting and it shouldn't happen. Not one single bit of it. But I also know that when you're a writer you have to climb into some crevices you don't enjoy even thinking about. I posted in chapter one: POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNINGS RANGING FROM RAPE TO OTHER STUFF! I never said that I would have rape in this story and if I do put it in this story, I wouldn't be posting something that horrid in details because frankly, that's the only thing I won't write about in my stories in details. And my story isn't sexist. And I guess you won't know how this really turns out until it finishes! But please, do stick with following it so that you can find out how it goes.**_

 **Kitori-chan-** _Great story. Good use of grammar and punctuation. Don't listen to the haters_ __

 _ **Thank you! I'm glad you like it! And I don't plan on listening!**_

 **Guest 2/Anonymous 2** _ **-**_ _Some in her position if they had the opportunity would kill their tomentors and even kill the parents that sold them as sex slaves_

 _ **That's an interesting idea but I have different plans than her killing people. Although there may be some form of dying in the story!**_

 **Guest 3/Anonymous 3-** _If your gonna read the first chapter and then assume the story and talk shit about it then what's the point there's no need to say bad stuff about it you should wait and read it I think this is very interesting and I'd like to see how this ends and I'd love and update_

 _ **My thought's exactly! I mean they didn't even read the warning properly because if they did then they'd of seen I said POSSIBLE TRIGGERS not that there was rape in my story. I haven't even planned it out far enough to know everything involved but I have some ideas of what I'm planning on doing for this story.**_

 **And I forgot to post the ages of the characters in here:**

 **Raven- Raven Roth (17)**  
 **Beast Boy- Garfield Mark Logan (18)**  
 **Bumblebee- Karen Beecher (17)**  
 **Cyborg- Victor Stone (20)**  
 **Starfire- Kori Anders (17)**  
 **Robin- Richard Grayson (19)**  
 **Jinx- Janette Willis (16)**  
 **Kid Flash- Wallace West (17)**  
 **Terra- Tara Markov (18)**  
 **Aqualad- Garth Matthews (18)**

 **BTW:**

 _ **Thoughts**_  
 _Flashbacks_

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **Chapter 2: Auction**

 _ **One week later**_

Raven rolled onto her side, grimacing as she heard new screams sounding a few rooms down from her own. She closed her eyes, thinking of how the last week had been for her. She wasn't sure exactly how many times she'd been smacked or hit in some form of punishment but it'd been plenty enough for her to grow tired of it. Today though was to be her last day in that hell hole. Later that night was Slade's auction and she was one of the prized pieces from what she heard.

Slade's prized pieces included; herself, Karen, a girl with unnaturally pink hair named Janette(who went by Jinx) and another girl, who was as some might describe as an other worldly beauty, from some island that Raven had never heard of before named Kori Anders. As Slade's men had been explaining to a few new recruits, the 'prized' pieces were all the untouched(other wise known as virgins in every sense of the word; kissing included). What bothered Raven was the only people who knew that about her were her parents and of course her doctors. So either her doctors were involved or her father told when he'd sold her to them.

Just as the Violette was falling asleep, she heard footsteps storming down the hallway. She kept her eyes closed tightly before the steps sounded in her room and she was yanked off the floor. Her eyes shot open as she struggled to free herself from the man's grip. He grunted as he dragged her from the mattress.

"Quit your fighting." He huffed. "You need to be cleaned up for the auction. It's starting earlier than planned."

Raven continued to fight back, even as the man flung her over his shoulder and carried her to a large bathroom like space. She let out a yelp as he unceremoniously dropped her into a large tub of luke warm water. The girl resurfaced and gasped, coughing as she wiped her face. She looked around and spotted Karen, Jinx and Kori in tubs of their own being scrubbed down by a few older women.

Kori was the first to spot Raven just as one of the women cleaning them poured ice cold water over the Violette's head. The 17 year old gasped at the coldness and shivered. At her gasp, the other girls whom she had made allies with looked over to her. Karen gave her a small smile as Jinx flicked her wrist in a tiny wave. Raven growled slightly as she felt her head get jerked back.

"Do you _mind_?" She demanded, turning her eyes to look at the older woman. "That _hurts_!" She hissed, flinching as her hair was tugged and pulled, trying to get matted blood and dirt out of it.

"Sorry, darling." The woman said, shrugging. "It's so matted from all the muck and blood and not getting cleaned that's making it so hard to do this gently."

Raven scowled, arms crossing over her chest. After about 20 minutes of the harsh cleaning, she was finally able to stand up and get out of the tub. The woman wrapped a towel around her and walked her over to where a couple other women more her age were waiting. A dark skinned female yanked the towel off of Raven, causing the Violette to stumble. "Hey!" She snapped. "Could you be a little _rougher_?" She demanded irritably. The other girl beside her smiled faintly. "Jo, be careful."

The dark skinned woman rolled her eyes. "Be glad you get to get out of her, girl." She stated simply. "Some of us are stuck here being the bitches of Slade's men." She replied. Raven frowned, her eyes narrowing.

"You guys are stuck here? How long have you been here..?" She asked quietly. The two looked at her. The blonde bit her lip, before replying. "I was 14 when I was grabbed off the streets and thrown in here."

The dark haired girl frowned and paused dressing Raven. "My dad was one of Slade's men.. When Slade seen me and demanded my father give me over to him, my father said no and tried to take me and leave. Slade killed him and took me anyway. I was 12."

Raven's eyes went wide. "I'm so sorry!" She whispered softly. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I don't know where I'll be going but I'll do my best to find you and get you guys out of here." She said softly. Both of the women looked at her with soft smiles.

"If you can set us free, we'd be eternally grateful to you." The darker girl said softly. The blonde nodded and stepped back. She sighed. "It's time for you to go.. I hope we'll see you again." 

"What are your names?" Raven asked suddenly as two men walked from across the room. The blonde looked at her with a smile. "I'm Tara Markov."

"Monica Douglus" The dark beauty answered. Raven nodded as her arm was grabbed. "Bye.." She stated simply, not wanting the men to hear anything else she had to say.

Both girls waved as one of the men placed a blindfold over her dark purple eyes. Raven frowned as she felt herself be pulled along. She wasn't sure just how long it took to get her wherever she was going but it felt like ages and by the time she finally stopped, she felt the heat of spot lights beating down on her.

On both sides of her, she heard noises from who she was presuming to be other girls. She frowned but made no noises. It was about 5 minutes later that a booming voice came from two large speakers from above and around the girls.

"Welcome, ladies ( _ **ladies?**_ ) and gentlemen." The voice greeted. It didn't take long for her to realize that it was Slade who spoke. "For those of you who do not know me, my name is Slade Wilson. This is my auction. Everything here has a price! The girls you see here tonight, are yours to do whatsoever you please to do with them. For house servants or whatever your hearts desire…"

Raven stood, droning out his voice as she prayed that whoever got her wouldn't treat her the way she'd be dealing with the last week or so. She hoped they'd at least give her a chance to see her mother. Even if it was only one last time. As Slade's speech ended, she felt herself be tugged off the stage and into a extremely cold room to wait until the bidding for the girls to begin.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **Sorry if the chapter seemed short. I will try to make it up to you. I have the next chapter somewhat laid out so I know a little bit of what my plans for the story is. I also have my newest story that I will be working on as well titled "A Thousand Years." If you haven't checked it out just yet, you should! It seems to have bit a pretty decent hit so far. Anyway, for those who've been waiting a lifetime for this chapter, I'm so sorry! My net was out for a week and I lost my flash drive for a few days. But I'm back now! And I will do my best to update!**

 **Anyway, bye guys! I love you all tons!**

 **RavenInTheDark**


	3. Garfield Logan

**I know I posted in one of my other stories about my stories/chapters having limits of a minimum of 1,000 words. I've been keeping an eye on the words per document and subtracting the notes from the chapter itself. I hope I don't disappoint anyone. I've been doing well so far. I'm semi-motivated today for this story in particular. NOT TO MENTION, I FINALLY SEEN SUICIDE SQUAD! Honestly, it's now one of my favorite movies! And the song Heathens has been in my head for a long time now.**

 **Heathens by Twenty-One Pilots. Check it out.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY SONGS I MAY OR MAY NOT USE IN THE CHAPTERS! I do own the plot but it's not making me money, so whatever… (Mailbox will be done differently now and probably at the end.) Oh yea, I'm also switching to Gar's side of the story for this chapter.**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **Chapter 3: What?**

Garfield Logan stared at his friends. He didn't know where they'd brought him but it was a large building. He'd only ever seen it in passing. Now he stood at the gates in front doors of the building, unsure of what he was doing there.

"What are we doing here, guys?" He asked, arms crossed over his chest. Richard Grayson hummed thoughtfully as he picked his words carefully, knowing his best friend would take it wrong if he didn't say things right. Victor Stone rolled his eyes. "It's an auction." He answered bluntly. "They sell super rare and valuable things here."

Gar eyed him. "What kind of things?"

Richard shook his head. "Old rare comics, videogames.." He answered.

"Stuff our parents might buy too." Victor chimed in. Richard nodded, adding in an undertone he didn't think Gar would hear. "And girls.."

Unfortunately for him, Garfield heard him. " _Girls_?!" He demanded, arms dropping to his sides. "As in, _human_ girls?" He shoved the dark haired male, causing Richard to yelp in surprise. His two friends watched him as Garfield started storming in front of the doors. "What would possess you to bring me to an auction that sells human girls?!" He demanded, arms waving around wildly. Victor sighed. Richard groaned, he should of kept his mouth shut. Judging by the look on Victor's face, he agreed.

It was no surprise to either males, that Garfield was enraged. He was well known at school for being a humanitarian. He was big on saving animals(and humans) if he could. The pair had hoped though that he wouldn't find out about the girls. At least not until after they'd left. Now that he knew, they worried he'd do something extraordinarily dangerous to save as many of the girls there.

The pair both sighed, Vic grabbed Gar's arm as he stormed past again. "Look, we'll leave if you want. We only thought you'd like to get some cool rare games or comics or something." He stated. Gar took a deep breath, looking at his dark skinned friend. "I want to see them." He stated sharply, surprising both Victor and Richard.

"Oh.. Um.. Ok, we can do that.." He agreed. "I don't know if they'll let us see them before the auction though.." Richard replied. Vic bit his lip, watching the two talk. Gar growled lightly. "I'll wait till the auction starts." He stated, coolly.

Vic nodded, "Yea.. Okay. We'll wait till the end." He stated. "My dad's friend told him a long time ago that the girls are the last to be brought out."

Gar nodded, walking up the pathway towards the auction.

Richard stood by Vic for a moment. "I guess that could have turned out a lot worse.."

Vic sighed before backhanding him and following their friend into the building. Richard huffed, rubbing his head as he made his way into the building with his two closest friends.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **An Hour Into The Auction**

Gar leaned on the wall, eyes flickering around the hallway. He had snuck off in hopes to find some of the girls that were supposedly be there. Most of the stuff was sold and the man who ran the auction had ended it for a short period so that buyers may get up and stretch or anything they wanted to do. The dark blond, slid into another hallway that was blocked off and found his way through a doorframe that was blocked only by a sheet.

He frowned as he heard whispers and a few whimpers coming from spots behind most of the 'walls'. Curiosity got the best of him, causing him to push back one of the sheets. He couldn't stop the gasp that slipped from his mouth as he looked down at a girl that was chained to a pipe against the wall. The girl looked up at him, eyes opening in surprise. His own bright eyes widened at the color alone. Her eyes were a deep purple that shone with pure hatred. She growled lowly, baring her teeth. Gar stepped in, letting the sheet fall. The girl's hair fell into her face as she jerked back from his hand that reached for her.

The female lunged forward, biting into his hand, causing him to hiss in pain. " _Shit_!" He demanded in a hushed tone. "What the honest _hell_ was that for?" He scoffed. The girl scowled, wiping her mouth.

"You're just another one of those _pigs_." She sneered. He blinked, understanding spreading on his face.

"No, I'm not.. Are you kidding me? That's disgusting! I couldn't do this to anyone.. I don't see how anyone could." He mumbled. She glared. "Sure.. Like I believe that."

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly. She looked at him, confusion in her eyes. "What do you care?"

"Because I do." He snorted. She watched him, pushing her dark purple hair from her face. "It's none of your business."

Gar sighed. "My name is Garfield." He stated. Her eyebrow arched. "Congratulations." She mocked. He rolled his eyes, frowning as he heard heavy footsteps. Her eyes widened. "Get lost!" She hissed. He scrambled up and looked at her. "I'm going to do my best to save you from this." He murmured. She rolled her eyes. "I doubt it."

He sighed again and moved towards the opening. She bit her lip. "Raven.." She said suddenly.

He turned to look at her. "What?"

"That's my name." She shrugged. "They keep calling me birdie though…"

He nodded. "I'll watch out for you."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Where the hell did he disappear to?" Richard hissed. "I thought he said he was going to the restroom."

"You really believed that?" Vic snorted, eyebrow arched. Richard groaned. "I should of guessed." He mumbled. He slid his hand through his black hair.

"Believed what?" A voice behind them asked. Vic and Richard jumped up in surprise. "There you are!"

"We thought you got lost." Richard mumbled. Gar's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"You've been gone for at least 25 minutes." The older male mused. Gar shrugged. "I was walking around."

Vic's eyebrow rose. "What did you find?" He asked, somewhat mockingly. Gar bit his lip.

"A girl with the most beautiful purple eyes and dark purple hair." He hummed, thinking of the female. Vic and Richard snorted. "Probably contacts and hair dye." Richard shrugged. Gar scoffed. "It was natural."

"HA! How would you know?" Vic demanded. Gar shrugged. "You can just tell.."

"Suuuure." Richard snorted. Gar scowled. "Don't be such a dick, _Dick_." Gar said coolly. Richard rolled his eyes as the group took their seats again.

Gar wasn't sure how long it had been since they took their seats again but after what seemed like forever, the auction restarted. Gar's fingers strummed the table impatient to find the girl he'd promised to save. It was a matter of about 20 to 30 minutes passing and a multitude of girls were sold off to piggish old men before suddenly Richard was on his feet, hands holding his weight on the table.

A beautiful fiery red haired angel(In Richard's opinion) was brought to the stage. Her eyes were a bright green but even from their seats, they could see the terror the girl was going through.

The auctioneer opened his mouth, listing off details of the girl before stating the starting price. "We'll start her off at $50,000." He stated. Gar scowled as a few old men threw up their auctioning signs. "Disgusting.." Garfield mumbled, jumping as his friend, flung his hand up. "I want her for $2,500,000!" He yelled, startling everyone around. His two best friends stared dumbly at him. The auctioneer called. "Sold!" before continuing. Vic looked at Gar. "Did he really just.." Vic started. Gar nodded. "I wanted to save them and he buys a girl.."

Vic opened his mouth, stopping as they brought a mocha skinned female on next. The older male gaped openly. "But I think I get why he did it.." Vic mumbled. Gar groaned. "They're humans! Not prizes!" Richard rolled his eyes. "I just bought her freedom. Gar, I don't want her as some sort of toy. She's.. That girl is gorgeous, Gar, I don't want anyone to buy her. I want her as mine.. I want to spoil her… Treat her like a princess."

Vic nodded, getting up. He darted up to the auctioneer and whispered into his ear. The auctioneer looked surprised at the male. "Plus, maybe if we buy their freedom, they can tell us where the rest are kept."

Gar blinked. "I hadn't thought about that.." He murmured as Vic returned, his hand on the mocha skinned girl's lower back. The girl paused as she spotted Gar. "You must be the one Raven said snuck into the back with us girls.."

Vic and Richard looked at Gar, who turned red. "Y.. yea.."

"So you're going to get her free right?" The girl asked, biting her lip. Gar nodded. "Yes." He answered automatically. The girl gave a tired smile.

"Please do.. I watched her fight with his men and they beat her each time because she wouldn't stop fighting."

Garfield frowned. "I'll save her." He promised. Vic pulled his jacket over the girl and turned to one of the waiters behind them, whispering to the man. The waiter left quickly. Richard, who had disappeared at some point to collect the girl he had bought, returned with the girl. The dark skinned female stood from the seat Vic had seated her in. "Kori!" She gasped, wrapping the other girl in her arms. The younger female burst into more tears. "Karen!"

The girls embraced, leaving the males silent until the waiter had returned with two large trays of drinks and food. Vic moved the pair of young women to the seats. Kori smiled, whispering a soft, "Thank you." Before digging into the food and eating. Karen flashed Vic a smile and dug into the food as well. "I think we might need more food soon." Richard smiled faintly.

"I think you're right." He chuckled. Gar looked back at the stage, spotting a patch of purple hair. "Raven." He whispered. The others looked up on the stage. Karen was on her feet in a matter of seconds. "There she is!" Karen murmured.

Gar stood, waiting. "Come on.." He bit his lip as the auctioneer started throwing out prices. Gar growled as various people raised their signs up, leading the price higher and higher. It was when the price was almost at 1,000,00 that Gar slammed his hand down.

"30,000,000!" He yelled as another yelled the same price. The auctioneer looked at both men. "Whose willing to pay the highest amount of 35,000,00?"

The two bidders stared each other down. Gar knew his dad would be pissed if he found out about this but he made a promise and he had a duty as a humanitarian.

Garfield raised his hand as high as he could. "I will."

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 **There was chapter three of the story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't know where this is going but it's going somewhere..**

 **I will work on the next chapter of A Thousand Years this week. My week off is over and I'm already worn out..**

 **LostInTheDark**


End file.
